deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze (Mortal Kombat) vs Calypso (Twisted Metal)
Intro Wiz: Today we look at two god like characters who run a tournament. Boomstick: Oh! what do the winners get? Wiz: The winner gets a wish bu- Boomsticjk: Cool! Where do I sign up? Wiz: Well you need to be specific for you will not get exactlly what you want. Bomstick: Oh. Wiz: Well im Wiz and hes Boomstick. Its our job to analize their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomnstick: A Death Battle! Blaze Wiz: Long ago before the invasion of Endenia, the king, Argus created a monster to stop the realms from ending in Armageddon. Boomstick: Dun dun duuun! Wiz: Well as shown in Mortal Kombat Armageddon that did not work. Boomstick: Yeah when Deagon was awaken prematurely it also awoken Blaze. Wiz: Blaze wandered the realms, possibly fighting some guy on a bridge, until the first problem for him occurred. When Blaze was in Outworld he was attacked by holy men who took away his memories making him forget his quest. Luckily for Blaze he found Shujinko who found a memory potion for Blaze. With his memories regained he continued his quest! Boomstick: Then cultist attacked Onaga putting a spell on him to guard a dragon egg. Wiz: Yep well the magic corrupted Blazes normal form turning him into thee form we see at Armageddon. Boomstick: Well with cool powers, right? Wiz: Well yes lets go over them. Boomstick: Well Blazer is good at martial arts in his normal form as he knows Hapkido, Jeet Kune Do, and Xing Yi but when he is turned into his monster form he knows Flames which is his own fighting style. He is able to shoot fireballs, teleport in fire, shoot lava, and so many other fire like attacks. Just by taunting he can regenerate some health. In the original timeline he is either killed by Taven or Shao Kahn with the two getting his reality warping powers to either stop Armageddon or start it. Blaze can easily fight on the level of Shao kahn and Raiden who the ladder can shake the earth and shoot lightning. For being alive for so long he should be immortal at least from ageing. Wiz: But Blaze isn't perfect as he doesn't use his reality warping when he fights and his normal form is corrupted so he isn't super use to it like how he is in his non corrupt form. Calypso Wiz: Calypso started off as a normal man. Boomstick: Really? Wiz: Yeah he had a wife and daughter but when he got older he had suicidal thoughts so he became a stuntman hoping to accidentally die in an accident but he never did. When he took his daughter driving he fell asleep at the wheel which lead to a car crash into a brick wall killing his daughter and himself. The crash burnt his face and he was sent to hell. After spending 2 years in hell he escaped from a demon named Minion and meeting Satan himself. Boomstick: Meeting Satan should have some quirks, right? Wiz: Well yes as Satan granted Calypso the ability to grant wishes if he hosted a demolition derby on earth called, Twisted Metal. This would give Satan the souls he needs. Boomstick: With his ability to grant wishes this gives him reality warping. Other powers he has is being able to grow in size, control the weather, he can make illusions, he can send people into inanimate objects like a picture frame, he knows about the fourth wall and breaks it a lot, and he can make people stronger or weaker. Wiz: So what about actual feats? Boomstick: Well normally he can fight on par with Sweet tooth who can kill normal humans easily and dodge dodge bullets. Calypso himself dodged an attack from Minion when he arrived in hell. When he did grow huge in one ending he did stretch some guys face all across earth and he made some girls car go at least the speed of light and time travel. His best weapon though is his manipulation of people. He can easily find loopholes by twisting peoples words to negatively affect them Wiz: Calypso can be arrogant and he hasn't fought much besides against Minion in hell and in Twisted Metal 4 Pre Fight Wiz: Now with our combatants set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Fight! KO! Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights